Rainbow Unicorn: Something Different
by garden-nomes
Summary: Set in the timeframe/world of Rainbow Unicorn. Naomi and Emily spend an evening on the balcony. Rated M for language/other stuff.


**A/N: Hello!**

**On the night the Rainbow Unicorn re-opened, Naomi and Emily got a little sneakydirty on the gangway, high above the dancing crowd. There was mention, in that encounter, of the two of them engaged in a similar manner on the balcony of Naomi's flat.**

**i couldn't resist writing it.**

**This may give me an unfair advantage in the smut war, but seeing as the lot of RU is getting darker for a bit, I figured i would post this to...erm...tide you guys over?**

**So, here's your Cigarette Warning™, use it in good health.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I own an active imagination, and apparently a dirty mind. Ay typos are completely accidental.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

Because of Emily's schedule, there have been many days when she comes off shift and she is just dog tired. She gets at least one day off every week, and she works in twelve hour shifts, so usually, her first thought is sleep when she gets home. It doesn't particularly bother me so much, I'm happy to just spend time with her, and Effy and I have been keeping the same schedule, rain, hail or shine for years now, so we are used to being awake all hours. So, a lot of the time when Emily and I are together, we talk, or just sleep. _Shocking_, no?

And then... There are Emily's days off. These have been alternately spent in either my flat, or hers, and while there is talking, there is a hell of a lot of the stuff we don't get to do when she is working. Might of the time is spent in bed, I'll admit. She traces over my skin with her fingertips, I count her the small freckles that grace hers in places. Catch my drift? Good. Then there are the times when I find out just how adventurous Emily is. It didn't stop with handcuffs, so I found out.

I don't deny that it was pleasurable. I don't deny that I enjoyed it. It was actually something that made Emily irresistible to me. The connection between us that started the night we met was tentatively formed when I kissed her, but it became something that fused us together ever since then, and it was only amplified when our relationship became physically deeper, as well as emotionally.

We were lying in my bed late one night or early one morning, in that area of time when everything is completely silent, and to walks around the streets feels like you're walking in a ghost town. Emily was softly kissing across my shoulders as I lay on my stomach, and she was straddling my thighs. The feel of her naked skin against my own is something else entirely. It's pure and beautiful, real and right. I don't know how I I have lived without it, or how I ever will. She sits up and traces her fingertips over my shoulders, trailing them down my spine and making me shiver. Then, she raises herself up off me, and gets off the bed. I turn onto my side. "Where are you going?"

She smirks at me, with that sly grin of hers. "Mmm...why don't you follow me and find out?" She purrs.

_**Fuck**_. I can't scramble off the bed fast enough.

"Wait. Bring the duvet." She says, before turning and walking out of my bedroom. I walk back to the bed and pull the duvet off, walking out to the lounge, but Emily is nowhere in sight, but the sliding door is open.

"Out here." I hear her say quietly, and I wrapped myself up in the duvet and padded outside, finding Emily sitting on one of the chairs I had on the balcony, still stark naked.

"Em, what are you doing? Someone could see you!" I said.

She looks at me with half-lidded eyes, and smiles that devious smile I've learned she has. She stands up and walks slowly towards me, pulls my face down to hers and crushes her lips to mine, kissing me deeply. I moan softly as she kisses me, and slides her hand in between the folds of the duvet, snaking her hand around my hip and pulling me closer to her. She begins to kiss down my neck. "It's the middle of the night...no one is awake... And I want to fuck you on the balcony." She said, between kisses, sending flashes of electricity through my body. "_Now_." She added, her tone having just that hint of authority in it... That timbre that says '_you are __**so**__ going to do what I say_'. But it was the look in her eye when she said it that got me. It pulled at me in that place where my lust for her converged into a storm that I couldn't help but get swept up in.

I opened my arms and pulled her into them, her naked body now flush against mine. I heard her gasp as her skin made contact with mine, settling into a soft moan. She looked up at me with so much mischief in her eyes, I nearly melted. This cop was trouble, with a capital 'oh my god'.

I put it down to her police training, the way she quickly held my hands behind me with one hand, as she pulled the duvet off the both of us with the other, leaving us both naked and exposed to the night around us, not to mention the neighbours. Thank fuck it wasn't in the middle of the day. I don't know what it sent through me more, fear, or arousal. I think it was a good portion of both, in equal amounts. She flung the duvet behind her, as her eyes never broke contact with mine, and she led me to where the duvet was spread out. God knows how it managed to not land in a total heap, but I put that down to Emily's skills with her wrists. If they have enough strength to make me come screaming, I'm fairly sure they have the same skill with duvet tossing.

She makes me sit down with my back against the wall. "Close your eyes." She says, and I do so. She leans in then, and kisses me, her tongue pushing in between my lips, stroking feverishly against mine. She kisses me breathless, and I don't even notice that my arms are now above my head, until the unmistakable sound of handcuffs clicks above my head. My eyes shoot open and stare into her inquisitive, cheeky, lust filled brown ones, and she leans in and kisses me again, her lips once more consuming mine hungrily. Her hands move down my sides, pressing firmly, allowing me to feel her touch.

Her hands come to rest on my knees, and she pushes them up so my feet rest on the ground. She pulls back to look into my eyes. I watch her pupils grow wide as she slips her fingers between my folds and finds out just how much this little scene is already affecting me. "_Fuck_, baby... You're so wet."

I swallow and nod my head. "What can I say... You get the right buttons."

She smirks at me. "Like.._this_ one?" She says, innocently, as she begins to rub my clit with her fingers. I gasp and begin to squirm against the wall. She smiles a wicked smile as she strokes me, and I bite my bottom lip, trying to move my hips and get more contact. She pulls back her hand, making me groan.

"You're just gonna fucking tease me to pieces, aren't you?" I murmured.

"Yes..." She grinned, "...but not for long..._if_ you're lucky."

She kisses down my neck, and slides her tongue down between my breasts, pausing to flick the warm wet muscle over my nipples, first the left, then the right. Her tongue then slides further down, tracing over my navel and then several soft kisses as my stomach flexes underneath her with each hard breath that left my lungs. Jesus _Christ_. I don't think I've _ever_ been this horny in my life.

When her tongue reached my clit, I thought I would lose my head. I really did. It took me all my willpower not to scream. This was seriously hot as it was, and I was already well on my way to being close to exploding, which was completely fine by me. Her tongue flicked around my clit quickly, and my wrists strained against the cuffs, I didn't think I'd be in this position under Emily again so quickly,many certainly not on the balcony for all to see if they should be looking. I very nearly screamed as her fingers thrust their way inside my wetness, curving and twisting as she sucked my clit between her lips and my hips rose upwards as I shut my eyes and panted hard as I felt like I'd been shot by pure pleasure, the orgasm that had been building had burst right behind where Emily's tongue flicked against me. I took in huge lungfuls of air as her fingers massaged my insides, keeping me on the same pleasurable plain until I very quickly burst all over again, much harder, and my lungs stopped working as my body stiffened and convulsed under Emily's touch.

Fuck knows _how_ I managed not to scream. When I finally do breathe again, it's accompanied by low soft groans, as Emily is uncuffing my wrists from above my head. She kisses me deeply, and I completely enjoy the taste of myself on her lips. She pulls me into her arms, my own limply curling around her body and exhaustedly pulling her close to my body as I continue to catch my breath. Emily pulls the duvet over the both of us, and snuggles close to me.

When I finally sigh that last, shaky sigh that one does when they're completely spent, I find the words. "Where did that come from?" I asked, in a quiet mumble against Emily's ear.

She giggled softly, and shrugged. "Something different, I guess."

A tired giggle left me. "That was _definitely_ different." I said, as I kissed her temple.

We didn't stay out there all night, of course. Just long enough to get my energy back, and for me to tease Emily about making her scream while handcuffed to my bed once more. Which led to her dragging me back to my room.

But...that's another story, yeah?

* * *

A/N#2: *smiles innocently*

Reviews welcome. :-)

~GN~ xo


End file.
